


Both of you are mine

by Intheimpalababy (Stonathanstans)



Series: SPN Poly Bingo 2018 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Dean, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Top Lisa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 15:38:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13573626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stonathanstans/pseuds/Intheimpalababy
Summary: Sam and Lisa eat cereal, Dean finds them and well, things go from there.





	Both of you are mine

IDean hears giggling in the middle of the night, not sure what it is because as far as he knows, the only other people in the room should be asleep instead of playing around at three in the morning. Dean sits up, looking around his room in the bunker and groaning when he sees the bed almost empty, Sam and Lisa aren't anywhere to be seen. 

 

Dean slips out of bed, pulling on his boxers and wandering towards the noise. He sighs, three in the morning dealing with the two of them when they just spent the entire night screwing on every inch of the bunker, how they still have energy he doesn't know. 

 

The light in the kitchen is on. Dean peaks inside and sure enough Sam and Lisa are in there. Lisa's sitting on the counter, Sam in between her legs and feeding her cereal out of the box. 

 

It's cute. Dean admits. He didn't think the whole thing would work. Sam was the love of his life, Lisa knew that and Sam knew that Dean held feelings for Lisa, even after the fact that she lied about Ben being Dean's. 

 

She was protecting her child. 

 

Feelings and truths had come out, Sam had returned and the three of them decided to at least try to be happy together. 

 

And even after all these years everything was just perfect. 

 

He got both of the people that he loved so much. 

 

“It's three in the morning. What the hell?” Dean walks into the kitchen, placing a kiss first on Lisa's cheeks and then on Sam's. 

 

“I was hungry.” Lisa says. “Sam decided to fix me breakfast.” 

 

“Cereal out of the box is breakfast?” 

 

Sam nods. “It's all we have. We have to do some shopping Dean.” 

 

Dean nods. Shopping, yeah. Looking at the way that Sam and Lisa are, Dean slowly begins to smile. 

 

“Or, we could stay here all day and have some more fun.” 

 

Dean grips Sam's ass, moving a bit to wrap.his other hand around Lisa's neck, bringing her closer and pressing a kiss to her lips. 

 

“Dean we spent all yesterday doing that. Don't you think we should rest a little bit?” Sam says the words, but his eyes say something completely different. He wants this just as bad as Dean does. 

 

Lisa blinks a few, smiling towards the Sam. 

 

“Come on Sam. Who wouldn't want more of Dean?” She reaches out, cupping Dean through his boxers. He lets out a deep sigh, growing harder under her touch. 

 

“Mmm, that's true Lis. But I think we should switch it up, Dean should be ours tonight. No touching, no coming unless we tell him too. How does that sound?” 

 

Dean groans. He loved when they took control of him. 

 

“Can you keep that promise Sammy? Lis? Because if you can't then I guess---” 

 

Dean's words are loss at the feeling of Lisa's mouth on him and Sam's entering him. He didn't know they could move this fast. 

 

“What Dean? We can hold our own just fine. Don't worry about it. We'll take care of you.” 

 

                                          -

 

Sam slides in one finger at first, Dean is on his back, legs wrapped around Sam's waist and he shivers at the intrusion but eases into slowly. Lisa's next to Sam, her eyes trained on Dean as her hand works his cock. 

 

“He's doing so good Sam.” Lisa smiles. “So good for us.” 

 

Sam moves one finger inside of Dean, twisting his long finger before adding another one. He lets out an endearing  moan, enjoying the feeling.    
  
“Stop teasing Sammy. I need you, both of you please.” 

 

“Should we Lisa? Make him happy?” 

 

She laughs, moving and impaling herself on Dean. Sam presses a kiss to her back. 

 

“We should. Oh so much Sam.” 

 

Sam nods, removes his finger and lines his cock towards Dean's entrance. 

  
He smiles at Dean before pressing the head of his cock at my opening. He pushes in nice and slow. Dean hisses at him in frustration,    
  
Sam picks up his pace, his dick going in deep, all the while Lisa holds him down, bouncing up and down, matching Sam's pace.    
  
She's screaming and writhing on top of Dean, throwing her head back against Sam's shoulder. 

 

“The both of you,” Sam begins. “so amazing. So beautiful. We belong to each other.” 

 

He moves faster, Lisa matching each pace and soon all of them are coming at the same time, Sam inside of Dean, Dean inside of Lisa. 

 

“All ours.” Lisa adds. “Forever and ever.” 

 


End file.
